Une dernière nuit
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: OS. Elle attend patiemment dans la nuit. Elle ne peut plus dormir sans savoir ce qu'il en est, alors elle l'attend, leur fille dans les bras, espérant qu'il est encore en vie. AU Tomes 6-7. DeathEater/Metamorphomagus (DeathMorph)
Elle berçait doucement un enfant dans ses bras. Il faisait nuit noire, dehors. Quelques étoiles s'attardaient dans le ciel. Il pleuvait depuis quelques heures. Le bébé dormait depuis plusieurs minutes et pourtant elle restait là, debout, à fredonner une vieille berceuse que sa mère lui avait une fois chantée.

"Tout doux, mon bébé, tout doux

Dors, dors, mon petit griffon,

Un jour tu seras un dragon

Tout doux, mon bébé tout doux"

Elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. L'angoisse, toujours. Souvent, elle se réveillait en pleurant, croyant qu'on lui avait enlevée sa fille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive la masse de cheveux violets ou la respiration lente qui trahissait sa présence dans son berceau. Cela n'arrivait que quand il était absent.

Cela faisait des jours qu'elle ne dormait pas comme il le fallait, et des semaines qu'il n'était pas venu. Elle embrassa le bébé sur le front pour se rassurer. Tout allait bien. Le bébé, lui et elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait peur.

Elle savait qu'il aimerait venir plus souvent. C'est juste qu'il ne pouvait pas. C'était pour leur sécurité.

L'Ordre n'avait pas parlé de lui à la dernière réunion, tout devait bien aller.

Il est en vie. Il est en vie. Il est EN VIE. Elle se le répétait sans cesse.

Elle devait s'y tenir. Si elle baissait les bras... Non, il ne fallait pas. Parce qu'il était en vie.

L'enfant s'agita un peu dans son sommeil et commenca à peser pour ses bras fatigués mais elle ne put se résoudre à le laisser dans son berceau.

Elle avait besoin d'une présence. Son père était parti en cavale, sa mère était chez les Weasley. Elle ne pouvait aller les voir. Et pour leur dire quoi ?

Officiellement, la petite n'avait pas de père. Elle avait entendu les rumeurs les plus extravagantes à ce sujet. L'enfant serait le bâtard d'un homme influent, Scrimgeour par exemple. Ou d'un collègue, comme Kingsley. Ou même d'un résistant venant de mourir. Fol-Œil. Elle avait manqué s'étouffer avec son thé en entendant ça.

L'opinion la plus commune était que ce n'était que le produit d'une aventure, ou que le père l'avait quittée en apprenant la grossesse. Elle essayait de faire comme si ce n'était pas important, ne confirmant ni n'infirmant aucune hypothèse sur l'identité du père. Quelqu'un avait déjà proposé Severus, à cause du prénom sans doute. Elle avait fait comme d'habitude, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la conversation de ses deux collègues à la pause repas.

Plus personne n'avait jamais mentionné son nom en l'associant au bébé, et elle espérait que ça continuerait ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais rien révélé sur son identité et toujours évité les questions.

Son père s'accoutumait à la situation et ne lui faisait pas de remarques. C'était facile avec lui. Ça l'était moins avec sa mère.

Interrompre le déjeuner dominical avec les Weasley en arrivant en retard pour déclarer "Je suis enceinte et je garde le bébé. Ah, bonjour Arthur, bonjour Molly. Papa, maman. Humm, ça sent bon, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?" n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eu pour rallier Andromeda à sa cause.

Andromeda voulait savoir. L'Auror avait surpris une conversation entre ses parents, quelques jours après son accouchement. Ted, calme et sérieux, avait insisté qu'il était sûr qu'elle leur parlerait du père quand elle serait prête, et qu'en attendant ils pouvaient bien la soutenir même s'ils n'en savaient pas plus.

Mais Andromeda était une Black, la ténacité était dans ses gènes, et comptait bien découvrir qui était le père. Pour elle il ne faisait pas de doutes que les changements d'humeur de sa fille -qui rayonnait ou pleurait d'un jour à l'autre- étaient dû aux retours et aux départs du père de l'enfant de sa fille.

Elle aurait pu lui dire à ce moment-là. Mais elle ne voulait pas faire face à l'incompréhension, aux inquiétudes qui suivraient sa révélation. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils aient le moindre doute sur sa loyauté, ou qu'ils crachent sur Snape.

Elle avait déjà assez de mal à se contrôler quand son nom était prononcé pendant une réunion. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé avec Dumbledore dans la Tour d'astronomie mais elle avait vu Severus Snape le soir même et il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Ils s'étaient disputé. Encore maintenant, ils se disputaient souvent. Trop de peur. Trop de... D'affection ? De sentiments ? Elle ne savait pas exactement. Mais trop de choses pour être rationnel.

Ils se réconciliaient toujours avant qu'il ne parte. Ils ne voulaient pas regretter la dernière chose qu'ils diraient à l'autre.

Cette fois la dispute s'était vite arrêtée. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était enceinte. Elle ne savait pas encore quel choix elle ferait à ce moment-là.

Après cela, elle ne l'avait pas vu pendant trois mois. Puis elle était revenue à Poudlard, avec le Ministre. Elle s'était arrangée pour lui glisser un mot. 'C'est une fille' avait-il lu plus tard, quand ses visiteurs s'en étaient aller. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu avant l'accouchement.

Il était là quand leur fille était née. Elle avait tout fait pour. Jusqu'à accoucher chez elle avec un Severus Snape plus nerveux que jamais pour seule aide. "Si je pense que quoi que ce soit ne va pas, on va à Sainte-Mangouste" n'avait-il cesser de répéter pendant deux heures vingt.

Mais la petite était en bonne santé. Andromeda avait failli en faire une orpheline en apprenant que sa fille avait donné naissance dans sa chambre, seule -ou du moins le croyait-elle- et ne l'avait prévenue que plusieurs heures -passées à dormir dans les bras de Severus qui s'occupait de leur bébé- après.

La petite fille avait presque trois mois maintenant. Severus essayait de venir la voir chaque semaine mais n'était pas venu les deux dernières et étant donné que c'était déjà vendredi, il était fort possible qu'il ne vienne pas non plus cette semaine-ci.

Elle s'inquiétait. Les Mangemorts avaient-ils découvert leur secret ? Elle serra sa fille un peu plus fort contre son cœur. Le bébé ouvrit un œil, attrapa une mèche noire comme l'angoisse à portée de main et se rendormit silencieusement.

Il y eut un coup discret à la porte, avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre, laisse entrer une ombre dégoulinante et se referme derrière elle. Elle sursauta. Toute à ses pensées, elle n'avait entendu personne franchir les protections magiques de la petite maison. Tenant toujours la petite contre elle, elle attrapa sa baguette, qu'elle avait coincé dans sa ceinture.

"Lumos" entendit-elle l'ombre murmurer.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix posée, sa baguette pointée vers l'ombre.

"Celui qui a mis au monde notre fille." répondit le nouvel arrivant en s'avançant vers elle.

Elle soupira de soulagement. Un instant, elle avait craint...

Il pointa à son tour sa baguette sur elle, évitant soigneusement de placer l'enfant dans sa ligne d'attaque.

"La couleur de cheveux naturelle de notre fille ?"

"Noirs comme les tiens."

Il se détendit et elle lui tendit leur bébé. Elle passa ensuite ses bras autour de lui. Occupé à remarquer les changements chez sa fille -qu'elle avait grandi, depuis la dernière fois- il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que sa compagne pleurait. Des sanglots silencieux agitaient ses épaules et elle ne s'était pas détachée de lui. Il posa leur fille dans son berceau avant de se tourner vers elle.

"La semaine a été longue ?" demanda-t-il en posant deux mains sur ses épaules.

Elle se réfugia dans ses bras.

"Viens, ne réveillons pas la petite."

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et elle l'emmena dans la cuisine.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle prépara du thé avant de s'appuyer contre le Mangemort. Elle avait besoin de ce contact.

"Tu es épuisée. Depuis combien de temps n'a tu pas dormi ?"

Elle haussa les épaules, goguenarde.

"Tu dors plus que moi peut-être ?"

Il eut un sourire en coin. Elle n'avait pas tort.

"N'esquive pas la question. Depuis combien de temps n'a tu pas eu une nuit de sommeil complète ?"

Elle fuit son regard et contempla ses mains aux ongles rongées.

"Je dors mal quand je suis seule la nuit." marmonna-t-elle.

Severus eut une grimace coupable. Il savait qu'elle faisait ces horribles cauchemars quand il n'était pas là. Elle n'avait pas dû trouver le repos depuis la dernière fois.

Elle prit une gorgée de son thé.

"Nymphadora..."

Elle leva les yeux vers le Professeur, surprise. Il ne l'appelait que rarement par son prénom.

Voyant le sérieux de son visage elle posa sa tasse sur le plan de travail et prit sa main dans la sienne et serra fort.

"C'est pour bientôt." dit-il gravement.

Elle hocha la tête. La fin était pour bientôt alors. Et l'un d'entre eux perdrait. Elle frissonna avant d'aller voir sa fille, Severus sur ses talons. Il la sortit du berceau. Elle se réveilla et se mit à pleurer. Il la berça et elle lui fit un sourire.

"Je t'aime, mon bébé. Fais attention à ta maman pour moi."

Il la tendit à la Métamorphomage, qui l'embrassa sur le front.

"Ne l'écoute pas. Papa te dira au revoir demain matin mon cœur."

Elle reposa l'enfant sur son matelas et ils sortirent de la chambre.

"Tu reviendras." affirma la jeune femme en croisant les bras.

"Je ferai de mon mieux." se contenta-t-il de promettre.

"Tu reviendras." répéta-t-elle, tâchant de s'en convaincre.

"Chut."

Il effaça les larmes sur ses joues. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant de se diriger vers leur chambre main dans la main.

C'était leur dernière nuit ensemble; ils le sentaient. Severus, au lieu de partir à l'aube, s'attarda un peu. Il passa du temps avec sa fille et avec Nymphadora. C'était une des dernières fois où il les voyait. La suivante serait pour revoir la sorcière et leur bébé avant la bataille. La dernière dans le château, avant qu'ils ne meurent tous les deux pendant la bataille.

Severina Tonks grandirait auprès de sa grand-mère maternelle et d'Harry Potter. Lui seul connaîtrait l'identité de son père pendant quelques temps, avant que la mémoire de Snape ne soit lavée -ne serait-ce que partiellement- et que son testament dévoile l'héritage de la petite fille aux cheveux violets. Andromeda lui en tiendrait rancune pour quelques années.

Le testament de Tonks -et celui du Professeur Snape également- demandait à Harry d'être le parrain de leur fille et à Minerva MacGonagall d'en être la marraine. Tonks demandait à ce que sa fille porte le nom de Snape mais Andromeda préféra que sa petite-fille atteigne sa majorité avant de choisir. Cette dernière, une Serpentarde à la fois appréciée et crainte ses camarades, plutôt studieuse mais aisément distraite, prit le nom de son père à dix-sept ans. Elle devint une grande chercheuse spécialisée dans les Potions avec un diplôme de génétique appliquée.

Malgré l'absence cruelle de ses parents, elle eut toujours le sentiment d'appartenir à la famille d'Harry, grâce à lui et aux Weasley. Elle vécut une vie heureuse, consciente que le sacrifice de ses parents en était en partie la raison.


End file.
